


there's an avalanche coming, don't cover your eyes

by NykoKaamos



Series: i'm your sweetheart psychopathic crush. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Doctor!Louis, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex Addict!Harry, Sex Addiction, title from a vampire weekend song
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 18 岁的性瘾者 Harry 与 26 岁的医生 Louis。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: i'm your sweetheart psychopathic crush. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965157
Kudos: 8





	there's an avalanche coming, don't cover your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻前提下的 LT 详尽描写。因为是小茗提的 idea，所以我决定照她取向写 LT。
> 
> 全篇互攻氛围浓重（？），所以我认为不是过激 HT 船友的话都能看。

**a**

不是头一次，完全不稀奇，甚至常见。曾有一回，他被冲动的客户直接推到了墙边，对方的手贴上他的腹部。Louis 最后选择了启动法律程序。

关于被他的客户——或说，“患者”——搭讪、邀约，Louis 甚至逐步默认这是他工作流程中的必有一环：预约，收费，问诊，提供建议，或诊疗方案，到了铃声敲响的结束时间，起身送别客户，然后，对方会转过头，比任何时候都敞开内心，说“Tomlinson 医生你非常火辣，我不隐瞒从踏进房间那秒开始我便想要睡你”。或者，也有人相信 Louis 的长期规律运动带来的手臂与腰部的力量，他们想要做在下面的那位。Stan 早就在他念本科时开玩笑，你有没有想过，你对于那些性瘾者来说完全是个诱惑。Louis 白眼，说起他的专业知识，很多时候，对象如何对于一些性瘾者来说并不重要，他们只是需要，释放。

Louis 熄灭房间里的灯，现在唯一的光束源自门外的走廊。他看到那头在门口等候已久的卷毛伸长了脖子往里看，在捉到 Louis 的身影时又缩了回去，不过几缕发尾躲不住地冒出门框，上下左右微幅晃动，Louis 想象得到对方正在摇头晃脑。

“Harry”，他记得卷毛的名字。参加互助小组的人围成一圈，今晚以医生顾问身份受邀出席的 Louis 坐在圆上的一个位置，那只西兰花一样的卷毛男孩在直径另一端的正对面。他通过男孩胸前的名牌知道对方叫“Harry”。要发言的人需要走到圆心。所以，他们的眼神偶尔在圆心处交汇，然后投射得更远，Louis 看到 Harry 的目光不再聚焦于发言者，而是落向他这边，几次。

互助会进行到三分之二时，轮到 Harry 分享他的经历。他起身，轻咳两声，匆忙抚平 T 恤的褶皱，走到圆圈中央，带着恬淡的微笑。Louis 记得，Harry 先介绍了他的名字，他说他今年十八岁，来曼彻斯特念大学，就当是进入大城市感觉很新奇吧，刚来到以后他频频出入派对，然后在肌肤接触中发现难以替代的乐趣。最初，他觉得没什么不好，他只是有些活跃，但是现在，他想性的过度活跃对自己的生活造成了一定程度的困扰，而他不知道怎么戒除。他在网络上看到这个性瘾互助小组的消息，所以，他想来试一试。今天是他第一次来。

Louis 走出房间，看到 Harry 的确倚在墙壁边等。他的一只手插进烟灰牛仔裤口袋，一只塞进上下门牙间。在听到脚步声时，Harry 放下那只指甲被咬的手，略带紧张地摸上自己的大腿。

他对 Louis 说：“Hi，我是刚刚参加互助小组的 Harry。”

“Hi，我记得你，Harry，十八岁，来曼彻斯特念大学。”Louis 走近到 Harry 面前，停下脚步。他不知道 Harry 想要什么，搭讪，还是，“很抱歉，Harry，如果你需要私人咨询的话，你需要向我的助理预约。我不做别的咨询。”免费的咨询。如果要说得残酷。

“我知道，Tomlinson 医生。”Harry 点点头，“我在网上查过你。很难过，我负担不起。”

“所以你的计划是用一杯酒来大胆换取一次我的免费服务吗？”

“唔，差不多。”Harry 稍稍弯下腰。他放弱声音，解释，“也不是要咨询和治疗，我只是想和你说说话而已，Tomlinson 医生。”

 _说说话_ _。_ 不知道 Harry 所指的他们的“说说话”是要谈论哪一种内容，接近咨询的关于自身性瘾的交流，还是，在酒吧里调情的那一类。

Louis 看着 Harry 那双满怀期待光芒的大眼睛。他参与指导性瘾互助小组几次，还没有哪一位组员会勇敢地在活动结束后拦住他、问能不能免费得到一场价值颇高的咨询。他受性瘾患者客户搭讪过多次，也没有哪一个会紧张地掐着大腿、说他只是想和 Louis，说说话。

他顺便想到了他的家，冷清的高层公寓，一张纸都可以在那里的空气中划出可被听闻的声响。墙上的时钟告知 Louis 现在接近九点十五分，夜晚还年轻，二十六岁的他不需要着急钻进被窝。

“Tomlinson 医生，拜托了？”Harry 在等着他的回答。

那声“拜托了”放得很软，让Louis 想起 Harry 才十八岁，在这个特殊的人生时间点上终究还是带着跑不掉的椰香般的甜味，灌进他的耳蜗以后直达心脏，涌出的血液都变成甜味剂，在寒冷的冬天里是会提供人类所需能量的糖果。离不开。不想离开。

于是 Louis 觉得有些眩晕。他同意，他说好，他们去说说话、聊聊天吧，由 Harry 来选酒吧。

他看 Harry 的笑脸瞬间绽开，他想提示对方，今天来参加的是愁眉苦脸的互助小组，不要这么快乐。

Harry 转了个身，面向走廊所通向的大楼的门，说：“那我们走吧，Tomlinson 医生，我带路。”

“叫我‘Louis’就可以。这不是正式的咨询，叫我名字就好。”他跟随 Harry 转身朝向同一个方向，并从口袋中摸出车钥匙，“你有驾照吗？”

“……有。”

“那么，你开车，我喝酒。”Louis 把钥匙放入 Harry 掌心。

他看到隐藏在 Harry T 恤袖口下、左手上臂的星星点点的纹身，有几个仍然带着红印，觉得那和 Harry 的脸蛋拉扯出一种反差。在他心中是好的反差。

Harry 没有看酒水单，直接说要柠檬苏打水。他们并肩坐在吧台边，要看 Louis 的话他只能侧过头。然后他看到 Louis 的思绪在威士忌单酒那页徘徊，挑选的手指滑向麦卡伦 25 年。

“你是在和我开玩笑吧？”他小声问。

“是谁提出要用酒来换一次和医生的聊聊天的？”Louis 回问。

他看 Harry 突然又放松了紧绷的表情，像是想开了要放手一搏。

“好吧，是我。”他听 Harry 耸耸肩，说，“那就让我接下来一个月都为你那杯麦卡伦打工吧，也没什么。”

这可不算，没什么。Harry 明明说他付不起 Louis 的咨询费。Louis 合上酒水单递给服务员，他说要 12 年的就好，明显看到 Harry 在听到他的选择时松了口气。

即便他的专业与职业偶尔被人批评为毫无用处、治疗成功与否就是玄学，这群医生都是收割病人信用卡额度的冷血混蛋。但 Louis 没有那么坏。打一开始，他只是想拿昂贵的麦卡伦 25 年与 Harry 开开玩笑，他伊始的选择就只是普通的 12 年，他相信那点对于 Harry 在承受范围以内。

他惊讶于 Harry 刚才的顺从，同时也对此不满意。Louis 的双臂弯曲贴在吧台上，他移动左边那只，去碰坐在左手边的 Harry。

“你不应该就这么同意别人，Harry。你应该，争取。”Louis 说。他觉得自己仿佛在展开一场没有人要求的、年长者对年轻人的说教。

威士忌和苏打水被送上桌前。在苏打水面前，Harry 没有喝，他弯腰低头，嘴唇贴着浮上水面的柠檬片，说：“我是在 _争取_ ，Louis。”

Louis 想，他或许读懂了 Harry 的意思。

这不是一次咨询，但 Louis 主导着他们的谈话，让它顺着相似的路径发展。他让 Harry 谈起他经历，如果 Harry 愿意说。就是我在互助小组里讲的那样，Harry 说。然后他添加了更多的细节。他尝试戒瘾，丢掉所有固定炮友的联系方式，结果是不乐观的一天与左右手或性玩具同行十次；后来他又尝试戒除手淫，他把所有性玩具扔进垃圾箱，然后他伸出手给 Louis 看，他把手指咬出了疤痕；他去过几次 orgy，每次事后都有些后悔，因为觉得不够安全，与事后庞大的空虚；他心理受困于这种无法控制的放荡，他说觉得自己其实并没有放荡；他挠挠头，说他真的不知道一切都是怎么回事。但是他很努力地想降低自己的性活跃度。

“你有尝试过寻找固定的伴侣吗？我是说，男朋友或女朋友那样的。”Louis问。

“那会有帮助吗？”

“坏消息告诉你——事实上，很小。”

这是个最烂的建议。固定的伴侣并不会对性瘾治疗有多大帮助。甚至有可能朝相反方向加速。在正式的咨询与诊疗中 Louis 绝对不会如此提议，但现在，这不是正式的咨询，他可以暂时卸下职业身份与专业知识，这是一次私人聊天，对，他们聊聊天，所以他可以问 Harry，为什么没有伴侣。

他想他上一次喝烈酒的时间有些远，所以一杯四十度的酒就让他晕沉沉地动了问这种问题的心。但 Louis 敲敲只剩冰球的酒杯，问侍者再要了一杯威士忌。这杯他会算到自己的账单上。

目光从侍者那里转回来，Louis 看到 Harry 的十指在苏打水杯后相绞。他抿着嘴巴，慢吞吞地给出答案：“我尝试过和一个女孩在一起，也尝试过在那段时间控制自己的……欲望。但是我觉得她被我……吓跑了。呃，它到来而我又想控制它时，我会把自己关在房间或卫生间里什么的。她觉得很可怕。”

他拿起水杯，喝完最后一口，接着说：“在那之后我没有谈过恋爱。太麻烦了。他们不会懂，也没有责任要去理解我。”

然后他们聊今天互助小组里的成员，Louis 没有给 Harry 提出任何解决方案，因为，话说回来，还是那一点，Harry 不是他的病人。而谈论小组其他成员，他也冒着风险。Louis 本是不该在私下与他人谈论这些的，背离应遵守的职业道德与纪律。是 Harry 主动谈起，坐在他隔壁的人说他感觉参加互助小组后情况有改观，Louis 顺着他的话讲下去，说是没错，那人最初的情况很糟糕。真的吗，那其他人呢，Harry 又问。接着他们谈论其他成员，Harry 一点点在瓦解 Louis 应当保持的界限。

Harry 趴在吧台上，闭上双眼，像是喝了酒而感到疲惫的那一个，“我也希望我能变好。我也想……正常地和别人在一起，你知道吗，Louis？性高潮很快乐。但这样？并不快乐。”

“我知道。很多人还是追求稳定关系。”Louis 说。他的第二杯威士忌又快见底了。酒精进到血液里太多，现在他要很努力才能抑制住想去抚摸 Harry 头发的欲望。

“那你呢？你有没有想和别人稳定地在一起……”Harry 睁开眼睛，倒在桌上直勾勾地盯着 Louis，“你有男朋友，或女朋友吗，Louis？”

噢，或许这才是 Harry 今夜的主题，他们兜兜转转，终于走到了这个。

很可惜，追求稳定关系的人也总是逃避铸造稳定关系的人。Louis 所习惯的关系是，他想他其实和 Harry，以及他的许多客户一样——只是活跃程度不同——他习惯不需要付出太多的 casual sex 生活。

Louis 喝下最后一口威士忌，回答：“我没有恋人，如果你想知道的话。”

“那关于稳定的关系呢，你追求吗，医生？”Harry 又问。

“我追求。但稳定关系承载着太多不稳定的因素，比如说，我要关照对方。我应该关照对方，但要到什么程度、那会不会很累？这些是我不想处理的事。对不起，听起来很自私。”

Harry 的胳膊肘在桌面上伸过来戳他的，“噢，Louis，不要抱歉，这样的自私是应该的。”

再多聊了十几分钟，然后 Louis 说他明天一早还要去机场赶着参加一个会议。Harry 把他们的账单结清。第二杯麦卡伦，Louis 说应该让他来付。

“下次再还给我吧，医生。”Harry 说。他暗示得非常明显，他想要下一次。

那时，Louis 才清醒地认识到，他让自己喝酒、让Harry 开车，是个错误。他们都应该清醒，或都应该灌醉，然后找代驾或的士。不应该让 Harry 有得知他住址的机会。他才十八岁，年轻气盛，看样子还准是那种会跑到你家门来的类型。

但是他们已经走到了这一步。现在 Louis 坐在副驾驶位上，听掌握他车子方向盘的 Harry 降下窗户、在跟着电台哼歌。他有时唱不上去，破了音，然后转过头说“抱歉”，接着继续跟唱，自然得像今天不是他和 Louis 的第一次见面，好像他早就是 Louis 的男友，在他的车里哼唱过无数首歌。

车子缓缓停下，Harry 随便找了个车位挪进去。Louis 努力睁眼去看，确认，是自己公寓楼下没错，Harry 没把他带到哪儿去。天，他这时才想起把车交给 Harry、一个陌生人、一个陌生性瘾者——他真的没有任何歧视性瘾者的意思，只是，这不安全——是多么危险。

但是 Harry 让他很安全。

Louis 解下安全带，听到 Harry 问要不要扶他上楼。噢十八岁的机灵鬼现在企图知道他所在的楼层。

“没事，我还算清醒。”Louis 回。

而他解开安全带后没有立刻下车。他坐在原位，走神，听身边似乎也不急着离开的 Harry 继续跟着电台哼歌。接近午夜时分，电台的歌放肆起来，Louis 相信在所有人都能听到的电台里放这样的歌不是适当的选择。他听 Harry 努力让声调跟上原曲的女声，唱“Mouth opens, you’re high”。

前一秒认为自己还算清醒，Louis 现在却又认为自己醉得慌，醉到他脱离了职业水准，突然追寻着闪现在他脑海里的想法、他的本我，说：“这样的歌会让你兴奋吗，Harry？”

他靠在车窗边，偏过头面向驾驶位，看握着方向盘的人朝他转过头。眼皮沉重，Louis 揉揉半眯的眼睛，等到他再睁大眼睛，看到 Harry 解开安全带，向他靠过来。

“那会让我兴奋，我想我做爱时想要放这首歌。”Harry 的一只手臂撑在副驾驶位置、Louis 的身体旁，另一只试图靠近 Louis 的脸庞，“但是，我可以说吗？你更能让我兴奋。一整晚了，Louis。”

Louis 毫不意外 Harry 会这么说。那么就让 Harry 继续说下去吧，他不喜欢那种推推拉拉装作一无所知的遮掩。

“我怎么会让你兴奋？我们才第一次见面，Harry。”

“而我第一次在网上看到你的照片时就跑到厕所撸了一次，医生。”Harry 伸出手指，去卷起掉在 Louis 额前的头发，“你的头发，在个人简介照片里梳得很整齐。但现在凌乱的样子更漂亮。”

“那么你现在……更想要解决一下了，是么？”

天啊，他不该说这话的。Louis 无疑是挖了一个深坑，然后自己主动跳进里面。

他看 Harry 的动作暂停，似乎是被他的那句主动吓到。然后他笑了起来，有点害羞，更多的是开放与勇敢，Louis 几乎想要去想象、描摹 Harry 长大以后的模样。他会是一只成熟多汁的水蜜桃。

“当然。我不否认。”Harry 又更靠近了一些，卷着头发的手指沿着 Louis 的面部线条滑下，触上 Louis 的下巴，“我可以吻你吗，Louis？”

 _你当然可以。_ Louis 想说。Harry 会是任何人都追求的床伴，他也不例外，没有拒绝这种诱惑的任何可能。

但 Louis 拥有。灌进车内的风将他吹醒了一点。他要记住，Harry 是个性瘾者，他不应该放任 Harry 的任何欲望。他可以在别处撒欢，他可以随便拉上谁进车子里口交，他可以去参加 orgy，他怎样都好，但不能在 Louis 这里。作为医生的他不能允许自己让 Harry 朝糟糕的方向行走。

他猛地伸手，将 Harry 推回驾驶位。那当然让男孩失望，他的眼角剧烈地下坠。

“我们不能这样，Harry。”Louis 捂住额头，微微发热，他真不该喝两杯威士忌，“你和我，不行。”

“为什么？你知道你明明想要我，Louis。”他年轻又大胆，一点也不想假装没有从他人眼里读出对他的欲望。

“因为，你是性瘾者。”

“你是在告诉我性瘾者不能拥有这些吗——”

Louis 的话被 Harry 误读了。还有一半没有说完，重点不只在于 Harry 是性瘾者，更在于 Louis 本身，“Harry，而我是性瘾医生，我不能让你在我这里沉沦下去。你可以当做，这已经演化为医生的本能。”

他看 Harry 直视着前方，深深叹气。

Harry 问：“如果你不是医生，不是……治疗性瘾的医生，那么我们或许有可能，是吗，Louis？”

“我想，可能。”但那只是 _如果_ ，“但是 Harry，你有性瘾，而我是治疗这个的医生。我不会让我们有可能。”

Louis 看到 Harry 眼眶里开始闪耀着水波纹的泪花，他知道对方正不安地处在边缘等待一种崩溃。Harry 在酒吧里对他说，他也想正常地和其他人在一起，他今晚或许不仅是在找一副肉身，而是在 Louis 这里寻找一条开启“正常”关系的引线。他的感情会燃得那么快，或许一见钟情，或许他在网络上查阅了足够多 Louis 的消息然后产生了感情——Louis 不知道究竟是因为什么，每个人的心动机制与爱好都有特别的个体性。

但是面对渴望归入“正常”范畴的 Harry，Louis 却回绝了他，“因为你有性瘾”，虽然后半句是“而我是治疗这个的医生”，但似乎问题的核心仍然在于，因为 Harry 是性瘾者。他仿佛在告知 Harry，对方的这一身份从伊始就断绝了多少可能。而要去扭转这个身份又是多难。

Louis 看 Harry 拔下车钥匙，他再次头疼为什么今晚选择了喝酒。应该送 Harry 安全回家的。不，他不想知道 Harry 家的地址，Louis 只是想送他回家。确保他不会崩溃，不会像现在一样说完一句“晚安 Louis 今晚和你聊天很愉快谢谢你大医生”然后就匆忙地逃跑。他想他应该拦下的士，预付车费，把 Harry 塞进去，告知司机要准确把 Harry 送到家。他想他也可以坐上的士，确保 Harry 到家以后再折返回来。

而 Louis 只是看 Harry 下车以后快步走在人行道上，他跟随步伐晃动的手臂偶尔抬起来擦拭脸颊。Harry 很容易哭，Louis 记住了。虽然他不确定他们是否还会见面，Harry 是否还会参加性瘾互助小组，Louis 根本没有要记住 Harry 性格、习惯、爱好的必要。他也不确定 Harry 剩余的夜晚要在哪儿度过——心理崩溃时什么都会做得出——夜店，酒吧，陌生人的床上，或者完全不安全的场所和过度危险的性行为，他确信 Harry 即使顶着一张委屈的哭脸也能在任何一个地方找到最好的对象，甚至更容易激发其他人对他的怜爱之心。

“Harry。”Louis 跑下车，叫住了他。

好消息是，至少 Harry 愿意为他停下脚步。他转过头来，眼睛果然有点哭得发红，开始打起小小的哭嗝。明明身材高大，现在却变得像一只受人欺负的矮企鹅。

望着这样完全卸下防备的 Harry，Louis 是真的希望他能够变好，实现他的心愿，摆脱性瘾，拥有正常的、稳定的关系。但是不是在他这里，他不能成全 Harry。

所以他只能对 Harry 说：“下周的互助小组，我希望你还会去，Harry。我希望你可以……得到你想要的正常的生活。”

Louis 想自己是不是该补一句，“下周参加互助小组的医生顾问不是我，所以如果你担心、不想看到我，你可以放心”。话还没说出口，Louis 就看到不远处的 Harry 点点头，回一声很轻的“好”。不能让人确定诚意有几分、有几分又是作为常规回答的“好”。

但是 Louis 还能做什么呢。Harry 不是他的客户，不是他的谁，他没有义务去确认 Harry 真的在朝着健康的方向不回头地走去。他看到 Harry 转身背对他，没有说再见或晚安，拐过拐角，彻底消失在夜色中，不留痕迹，如果他在 Louis 车里留下的那点身上的气味不算——气味也终将会消失。他和 Harry 只是偶然相交一次的两条线，接触后再往不同方向走去。

Louis 转身，向公寓楼走去。他想着，Harry 其实还没有消失，他的脚步在拐角处后面，他们共享着一片空气，聆听着同一个城市的节奏，看着同一轮月亮。走到公寓楼下，Louis 没有进去，他和认出他的保安摆摆手，示意不需要开门，然后靠在门边掏出他裤袋里的烟盒与打火机。他想 Harry 现在走到了哪里，附近有个夜店，他会拐进去吗，还是搭上了车回家，他明天会一个人醒来吗，会报复性地找更多人做爱吗，他会参加下一次互助小组吗，他会变好吗，他会在哪个温柔的谁那里找到一个绝对舒适可靠的港湾、开启一段他所想要的稳定的关系吗。这些都与 Louis 无关，但同时，他知道自己想与此产生关联。

烟燃到一半，他想，是否要追上去。不，他们分别太久了，无数路口分出无数的可能，他找不到 Harry 的。不，不行，他必须要放下 Harry，他不能让他们产生联系，那会是一个危险。他摁灭烟，转身走进公寓楼，突然想联系通讯录里的某一类人，和他一样回避稳定关系的同类，互相利用对方、分散对心事的注意力。Louis 准备要拨通一个号码，在摁下通话键前却又锁上手机屏幕。他完全没有情绪，不在状态。他想着 Harry 是否还在哭。他不能在他牵挂的人还在哭时跑去和别人欢愉。那好残酷，他做不到。噢，他在牵挂 Harry，他确认了，他是在牵挂 Harry，即使他在回避着用这个词与 Harry 产生关联。但承认吧，Louis 在牵挂 Harry。

走进电梯间，Louis 想，他应该留个 Harry 的手机号，至少确认他是否安全到家，他努力说服自己，Harry 已经安全到家，不他没有去找谁寻欢作乐。但是他不应该留 Harry 的手机号。他没留，他做得真好。他希望曼彻斯特足够大，让他与 Harry 能够再不相见，不要再往他心中多加一个挂念。他又希望曼彻斯特小一点吧，Harry 的家就正好在他家附近吧，让他能够偶尔看看 Harry 有没有一切都好。

* * *

**b**

酒会在晚八点，Louis 早早在半个月前就确定过要参加。然而他在前两天改变主意，拨打性瘾互助小组联系人的电话，说：“我想你们不介意后天的活动多一位医生顾问。”

他知道自己的慈善心不足以庞大到切分成无数块，然后平分给在座的所有人。Louis 知道，他的主动出席只是为了 Harry。他想确认 Harry 还在，要聆听 Harry 过去一周的经历，推测他的状况是变得更好，还是更坏。私心说，Louis 还想知道 Harry 过去一周有没有和谁在一起。

他们的位置仍然在圆圈直径的两端。Louis 提前十分钟到达，十分钟，六百秒，他掐着腕表等待 Harry 能来填补正对面贴着“Harry”名牌的空位，秒针挪动的每一刻都多推动一度烦躁。Louis 的善心真的没有太多，在盘算着如果 Harry 不出现，他该寻找怎样的借口离席。

差不多确认 Harry 上周对他回应的那句“好”是礼貌、客套的应付之时，房间的门被推开，那头卷发匆匆朝圆圈小跑来。Harry 小声地说无人需要的“抱歉”，无人介意他的迟到。他拉开椅子坐下，把背包轻丢在脚边。

抬头，Harry 看到正对面的 Louis。Louis 从他的眼神里读不出太多信息，一种面对普通陌生人时的平常无奇的淡然，然后 Harry 的目光很快地转向了中央正在发言的人。

安排给 Harry 的发言时间仍旧在安排的三分之二处。在那以前，Louis 悄悄地去观察他。他渴望寻找到：裸露皮肤上的吻痕，T 恤上过分的褶皱或破洞，紧身裤口袋里是否有安全套的锯齿边缘与圆圈形状——一切暗示性的符号。有，Harry 一次扭头时暴露了后颈的吻痕与牙齿印，浓重的紫红照得 Louis 心烦。

到了 Harry 的发言时间。他站起来，摸摸后颈，手指滑过那个吻痕，奇怪地皱眉，走到圆心，分享他的经历。

“我想说，过去一周我并没有任何进步。甚至在倒退。我想我确实需要寻找一位医生。”Harry 如此开场。

接下来他的话让 Louis 牙齿咬着手指骨节皱起眉头。Harry 深入地描述过去一周的经历，他和一对情侣玩了三人行，他上课前把可远程控制的跳蛋塞进屁股、把控制权交给和他打过炮的同班男生，在课上他可耻地高潮，今天来互助小组前他和陌生人跑到树林里做了一发。Louis 认为他后颈的那个吻痕便是在树林里诞生的。

他的脸颊发红，开始恼怒于 Harry 的详尽描写。几乎没人会在互助小组里这么做，Harry 上周也没这么干，Louis 能想出的 Harry 今天会这么做的理由只有一个：他想要报复 Louis。如果让 Louis 嫉妒、恼怒也算是一种报复。Harry 成功了。

而 Harry 接下来说：“但是我并不快乐。在高潮以后我又陷入自我厌恶。我还要对我的迟到说声抱歉，我不是因为和别人打炮而迟到，而是……我刚才在楼外面哭了一会。我感觉不好，抱歉。”

说完他转身走向自己的座位。

剩下的时间里 Louis 几乎把所有的注意力都放在 Harry 那边。他看着 Harry 晕出一圈微红色的眼眶和鼻头，确认 Harry 所说的是真的。那又让 Louis 的恼怒逐渐隐退，怜爱与保护的欲望占据主位。他反复提示自己 Harry 是个难以控制的性瘾患者，他在享受着，也不在享受着。

躲避着和 Harry 的接触，但 Louis 同时觉得，他必须管管他。至少要让 Harry 留在他的视野范围内，至少一周知道一次 Harry 的近况。他决定在活动结束后拦下 Harry，这次由他开车，他付账单，他要告知 Harry 他的计划：我不能任由你这样失控下去，我需要管管你，你可以随时来我的诊所，全部免费，或者你偶尔请我喝喝酒，我甚至不需要麦卡伦 12 年，一杯便宜啤酒也好，Harry，我必须要管你。

然而会议结束时，他被另一位同样以顾问身份出席的医生叫到一旁。他念硕士时遇见的旧识，说 Louis，正好你在，下周一晚在我家有一场聚会，参加的皆是同行，你也来吧。Louis 草草答应，如果拒绝只会被盘问理由、消耗他的时间、磨灭他追上 Harry 的可能。而总是那么不妙，那位医生再和他聊起近况，那是礼仪，要遵守，他顺着谈下去，约莫过了十分钟。等到 Louis 慌忙地从对话中逃出，Harry 的身影自然已是消失不见。没有卷毛在门后等着他，只有夏夜沉闷的空气在走廊里凝滞。

还可以打电话、传消息。Louis 找上互助小组的组织者，请问是否有 Harry、那个上周刚来的卷发男孩的联系方式。他暂且不管突然把一位成员挑出来询问是多么奇怪。组织者的回答使他失望，他们从不要求参与者留下任何联系方式。

他知道 Harry 不再等他了。

Louis 只能希望 Harry 仍然会参加下一周互助会，如果不会，那么他只能祈祷曼彻斯特足够小，空间使他们不得不再度相遇。

下一周应当出席的顾问仍然不是 Louis。他的主动让互助小组的组织者感到诧异，所有人都知道 Louis Tomlinson 医生的时间格外昂贵，所有人也知道 Louis 不是乐于无条件撒播善意的人。同时所有人不会拒绝从天上降落的美食，既然 Tomlinson 医生主动要出席，那么他们当然不会拒绝为他留一个位子。

他们想，Tomlinson 先生在为他的下一篇论文或科普类读物收集材料。不是。Louis 的目的仍然只有其他人不知道的那一个，Harry。值得欣喜的是，他的期望没有落空，这一次 Harry 提早到达了会场，Louis 刚走下车时看到他钻进大楼内，刚踏进门便摘下耳机，Louis 看到 Harry 的左手臂上又添了一个还带着一圈肉红色的新鲜纹身。

Louis 的到来令 Harry 惊讶，即便他的双眼只因意料之外而放大了一秒，但是是如此恰好地被 Louis 捕捉到心间。他看到 Harry 的鼻翼颤动，然后 Harry 摸了摸鼻子。

这一次 Harry 发言的时间比往日提早，在二分之一处。他站在圆圈中央，背对 Louis，说嗨，又是我，Harry。上周我说应该去找医生，但太忙了。唔，这一周，还是老样子吧。我还是习惯跑到酒吧和别人做爱，懒得出门时就在家手淫，很多次，我还是很讨厌却又不知如何改变这一种情况。没什么好说的了，就这样吧。

发言结束后他坐回自己的位置，双手十指交叉，小臂贴在大腿上保持上半身前倾的驼背姿势，缩得像一团的幼猫。Harry 抬眼看过 Louis，看到 Louis 也正望向他，便以逃跑一般的速度让眼神飘走。

再也没有人拦住 Louis。活动结束后他跟在 Harry 身后五码处，等着他走到没有其他人的相对安静的位置。他和 Harry 踏出大楼，他跟 Harry 拐向右边，一个转角，Harry 在那里掏出手机，停下脚步，手指在屏幕上打字。另一头的人是 Harry 的谁，他的妈妈，他的朋友，还是他那一方面的朋友，Louis 不知道。

不行，他不能再让 Harry 这样。

“Harry。”Louis 叫住前方的人。

Harry 反应警觉，竖起毛的猫一般警惕地回望身后的 Louis。

他要怎么开口。Louis 的内心想法是要问 Harry 待会的路线，你要去哪里做什么，继续和别人进行根本不愉快的性交吗。

“你待会要去哪？”他紧接着问。

“我想这与你无关，医生。”Harry 的回答给飘在他们之间的热风注射一丝凉意。

“别这样，Harry。”Louis 想 Harry 明明知道他在关注着他、根本无法做到让 Harry 的行为与自己无关，“你知道我在乎着你，否则我不会连续三周跑来参加互助小组的活动。”

“同时你也是想将我甩开的那一个人，不是么，医生？”

“我没有要甩开你。”其实 Louis 知道他那晚的举动约等于要将 Harry 甩开，“只是，我不能让我们有可能，你要的性我不能给予。如果你要更多，很抱歉我是讨厌承担责任的那种人。”

“那么我不知道我们还有什么再见面、再交谈的需要。”Harry 的脚尖方向开始偏转，他准备又要背对着 Louis。

Louis 走上前，缩短他们的距离，让他看起来稍微更有诚意，同时他感谢 Harry 没有往后退一步或是离开。

“你可以在有需要的时候给我打电话，传消息，或是，到我的诊所来找我，什么时候都好，Harry。一切都是免费的。我只是……”他斟酌着该怎样使自己的理由听起来不那么透露出他有多在乎他，“……我只是无法忍受看着你因为性瘾而变得更糟糕，好么？我会陪着你。”

Harry 没有立即答复 Louis。他的鞋尖再次转过来，朝向 Louis。他咬着下唇犹豫了十余秒，宛若在做重大的决定，然后一步两步走过来，来到 Louis 面前。或许是个好兆头。

他酝酿许久，然后开口，说：“我今晚本来打算……你知道，去找别人做爱。你不知道每次看着你，而你从来不让我触及，这对我来说有多难过和厌烦，Louis。

“于是每次我都会去找人约会，我以为那点痛快能够洗掉对你的惦记。但每一次，我又，你知道，我说过，事后我是多么讨厌自己。

“你在让我变得更糟糕，医生。我老是因为你而哭，直接或间接地。

“说实话，我不认为我们产生联系会是好事，和你想得一样，对吧？但是我真的不再想一个人、一个人对抗这个了，很难受。我想要有人在我身边，只是，和我说说话、告诉我有人在乎我也好。我不奢求更多了。

“或者拥抱呢？这对你、对我们来说会太多吗？但是我真的很想要一个你的拥抱，Louis。”

他的发问不是发问，是提示“我要拥抱你”的预告。不等候 Louis 完全消化他的要求，Harry 就走上前，鞋尖顶上 Louis 的鞋尖，姿势小心翼翼，放低了头颅抵上 Louis 的肩膀。像是枕上最柔软的枕头，他轻轻叹一口气，它旋进 Louis 的锁骨窝。

“我好累，Louis。”Harry 说，他空闲的手指试探地攀上 Louis 的腰部两侧，没有任何情色意味的试探，只是仿佛游泳初学者抓紧游泳圈一样牢握着安全感，“你不知道这有多么难受。”

Louis 准备要用惯例使用的安慰句“我知道”回复 Harry。而且他的专业知识丰富，他怎能不知道作为性瘾者的 Harry 的难受程度会是如何、到达几层。但 Louis 想他终究不是亲身经历过这一切的性瘾者，他只是个观察他们的痛苦并记录的旁观者，他无权发言。而且没有多少个人会惨烈地像 Harry 一样，对一个果断拒接自己的性瘾医生产生眷恋。

Louis 没有用言语回答。他的手臂与手指做最好的答复。你急需一个拥抱，而我这里恰逢有许多个可以分享给你，Harry。Louis 的手环上 Harry 的腰部，他的腕表隔着 Harry 轻薄的白色 T 恤紧贴着 Harry 滚烫的皮肤。那时 Louis 还在想不该想的事。这寸皮肤，Harry 所有的皮肤，他袖口以下在麦色与铜色间游移的日光亲吻的遗留痕迹，他袖口遮挡下的乳白，他崭新的墨色纹身，这些本都可以是 Louis 的、不被分享给其他人。

Harry 的呼吸平稳地喷涌在 Louis 的肩头上，怀着安全的频率、节奏。他们在路人眼里或许是一对久久不愿分别的情侣。Harry 或许想永远在谁的肩头、在他的肩头稳稳入睡。Louis 想。

* * *

**c**

助手们斗胆问过。毕竟他们都知道 Louis 没有这样一个弟弟，毕竟他们都知道他们的上头不会是愿意随便收留谁的、收费高额的医生。呃，Tomlinson 医生，他是谁。他们指着躺在隔壁休息室的沙发上小睡的 Harry 问。要怎么向别人解释他和 Harry 的相遇？过度复杂，他不知道从哪里切入。所以，Louis 只是回答“那是 Harry”。好像这个五个字母组成的两个音节的名字其中就囊括了 Harry 这个人浩瀚的奥秘，他的性格，他的爱好，他的经历，他与 Louis 的相遇。抽出任何一段来对旁人讲述都是平平无奇，解释不了他为什么要对 Harry 过度包容地允许他走进他生活和工作场所的原因所在。倒不如就说，那是 Harry，因为那是 Harry，是因为这个人。

一位演员的咨询结束。对方刚刚离开，Louis 的助理就敲响房门，提示一声：“Tomlinson 医生，Harry 来了。”

Harry 总是挑在最晚的时候来，或许因为刚刚下课，或许顾及 Louis 的工作安排，Louis 相信 Harry 会有这样的顾虑。他有备而来，在怀里插一朵鲜花，或者在隔壁房间等待 Louis 时泡一杯茶。一开始他往背包里塞了瓶麦卡伦 12 年，说 25 年他真的买不起，拿这个凑合吧。Louis 也真的不缺，他办公室与家中酒柜里的好威士忌太多，这一瓶不足挂齿。但他还是收下，拿回家，放在一瓶 25 年的旁边。

Louis 走出他的办公室，推开隔壁休息室的门。等待的 Harry 站在房间中央，听到推门声的那一瞬他小跑到 Louis 跟前，轻轻搂住了他。动作自然，像这是他完成了无数次的行为。不过，在过去一个月里，他们确实完成了无数的拥抱。

拥抱，那是 Louis 给予 Harry 最大限度的亲密。他不能再给他更多。即使他知道 Harry 仍然想要更多。一天他们在 Louis 的诊所里喝了点酒。Harry 在沙发上。Louis 相信年轻的对方在一杯威士忌下就已头脑模糊，所以他背弃着日常的礼仪，踢掉了鞋整个人窝在长沙发中。他凝视着 Louis，然后伸手将他拉低，他嘟着酒味的嘴唇，说一声暧昧的“Lou”，然后凑过去。终结一切的是 Louis 的一声“Harry”。他不需要说更多，那在他们之间像一个安全词，避免滑入变质关系的安全词。Harry 愣了愣，最后松开他，说“抱歉”，然后试探着把头枕上 Louis 的大腿。

现在 Harry 的头深深埋进 Louis 的颈窝，鼻尖与 Louis 的动脉处相抵，他努力嗅 Louis 颈间的古龙水味。他吸收木质调的气息，边说，他今天又很难受，Louis 你知道我为什么难受，我又想跑去找别人了，但是今天不能做，我和你保证过的，这周只和别人做两次，其他时候我自己解决，可是我也不想回家和我的左右手在一起，我只想来拥抱你。

Louis 给 Harry 的建议不是专业的医学建议。他没有把 Harry 严肃当他的患者来看待，而只是将 Harry 视为他所需帮助或指导的对象。所以，Louis 承认，他的做法是有一些随意，让 Harry 和他一起讨论改进的方法，他们得出的结果是让 Harry 尝试控制做爱的次数，最多一周两次，先如此试试看。

每一次他们见面，他听 Harry 提起他做爱的细节。Louis 知道 Harry 不再像他们第二次在互助小组见面那般，说出这些是为了要他嫉妒与恼火。他相信 Harry 只是认为有必要说，对身为真诚的倾听者的 Louis 坦承，坦承他给别人口交、跪红跪痛膝盖的感觉，坦承他让别人不抹润滑剂就这么捅进来，坦承他有时候也和女性混在一起，他一边在阴道里抽插着阴茎、一边用手指揉弄她们充血的阴蒂，那样她们会高潮得很快，她们会哭啼着要他更快地更粗暴地插进去。他坦承他有时候喜欢被支配，有时候也喜欢做支配的那一个。

Louis 不知道他是否需要向 Harry 坦承，罪恶地，他因为 Harry 所述的这些而兴奋。他目送 Harry 离开诊所，然后回家，仰躺在床单上，边想着 Harry 在诊所里诉说的那一切边自慰。他知道 Harry 和同学在沙发上互相口交了的那一天，就在客厅沙发上敞开腿手淫，他忘了落地窗的窗帘有没有拉上。或者他调头去夜店，找寻欢的男人或女人，阴茎操进他们的后穴或阴道，在女人即将高潮时像 Harry 做过的那样三指在她的阴蒂上以画圈方式打转。他戴着安全套的阴茎在紧缩着疯狂分泌体液的阴道里射出来时，想的完全是 Harry、Harry 的肉穴，他想体验它，在里面填满乳白的浆液，Louis 清楚地明白他自己有多么想要。

他也知道 Harry 每次所述的性愉悦背后的危机。Harry 终究受困于这些愉悦，他最后还是不会快乐，因为他是难以自控的瘾者，每一次放纵都在深化着危险。他绝对绝对不能让 Harry 在他这里有放纵的可能。

现在，Harry 松开他的手臂，让Louis 从他的怀抱中解脱。刚才他们身体的热量紧紧相抵，那让 Louis 又产生了心理与身体的悸动。

“我们可以一起吃个晚饭吗？”Harry 问他。

Louis 很想。但他早有安排。他回答：“抱歉，Harry，我有约。”

“工作上的？”

“……私人生活。”

“恋人？”

“你知道我不谈恋爱。”Louis 后退一步，拉开他们的距离，对 Harry 讲出接下来的话仍然很困难，“……互惠互利的朋友。”

Harry 听到以后挑挑眉，识趣地转身，捡起被丢在地上的背包，说：“噢，那我想我不该打扰你们。”

Louis 看 Harry 单肩背着包走到休息室门边，他边扭动门把手边说“再见”。上帝，他根本不想要 Harry 离开。他想要 Harry 所请求的共进晚餐，他想要和 Harry 嬉笑着滚上床单，他想要让 Harry 快乐，他想要 Harry 让他快乐，他知道 Harry 有时喜欢被支配，他懂得在床上支配他、让他臣服的无数方式。他想要 Harry。他不想要随便和谁吃顿没有意义的晚餐，然后匆忙地爬上床互利彼此。交换一颗心，付出一点责任，他本不喜欢这么做，但想要和 Harry 这么做。

而为什么偏偏 Harry 就是性瘾者，为什么偏偏 Louis 就是不能任 Harry 放纵不顾的性瘾医生。Louis 的拳头攥得很紧，指甲是不是要在皮肤上划出血痕。他想松开拳头、伸展十指，温柔地握住 Harry 的腰，拦住他要他不要走，坦白他想要他留在这个夜晚。

他的确松开了拳头。走在 Harry 身后，右手五指摸上 Harry 的肩膀，却没有要 Harry 不要走，而是说：“等等，我送你回家，Harry。”

从 Louis 的诊所到 Harry 有二十分钟的车程。他第一次送 Harry 回家，因 Harry 的一句“巷子里不方便倒车”而在最后一个路口停下。Louis 听从 Harry 的要求，放他在路口。

离开 Harry、奔赴他的约会前，握着方向盘的 Louis 问：“你会好好回家吧，Harry？在家看个书或电影，或者做点吃的，分散注意力。”

Harry 抓着背包，挠挠他后颈的碎发，说：“我会。再见，Louis。”

他说完转身离开。Louis 不知道 Harry 家在哪，也无法确定 Harry 是真的在朝自己家里走去，还是正走向哪个酒吧或夜店。甚至，Harry 的家有可能不在附近，而是他哪个正好空闲的炮友在。

 _你真是残忍，要我把你送到狼口前目睹你的沉沦。更残忍的是要我见证你完全不在我的体温包裹内。_ Louis 如此想着时，他的阴茎刚撑开今晚与他约会的人的肉穴。身下的男孩所顶着的一头焦糖色卷发散落在床单上，他躯干上点缀着零散的纹身，他的绿色眼眸被抽插的快感弄得失焦失神，前列腺被顶上时他低沉的喘息瞬间转化成高声调的呻吟。男孩很像 Harry，Louis 知道，他有意的选择。无法触碰，但至少可以找到一个替代品。他和男孩的关系不涉及金钱交易，但在晚餐后和上床前，Louis 忍不住问男孩他想要什么，想不想去看电影，把那当约会来对待。

他不留任何人在家，或是不在酒店与一夜情人过夜。完事后 Louis 步入浴室淋浴，赤裸着的男孩仍躺在床单上休息。男孩在他出来时说，手机刚刚响了一下，该不会是谁急着在找医生你吧。有这个可能，Louis 的一些客户会在自觉快要崩溃时联系他，这些当然也要算到账单里的一部分。他走到桌边拿起手机，不是任何客户的来电，而是 Harry。后面还跟着一条简讯：“抱歉我忘了你在忙。只是看到一份不错的蛋糕菜单，我觉得我下次可以做了以后带去诊所给你。可以不用急着回我。”

阅读这条信息时 Louis 全身赤裸，他身上挂着淋浴留下的水珠，还有和 Harry 相仿的男孩印下的吻痕与齿印。Louis 觉得真正残忍的是他。车子今天抵达的位置真的就在 Harry 家附近，而不是谁的家，Harry 真的好好在家里一个人过漫长的夜晚，没有和谁在一块，他听话地看着书或什么节目，做点吃的分散注意力，或许还想着 Louis，所以他才冲动地打来了电话。

而在 Harry 想着他的时候，Louis 忙碌着与别人交合。在 Harry 想给他做蛋糕时，他在忙于清洗别的男孩留下的体液与气味。Louis 无暇去顾及床上问他一切是否还好的男孩，他很像 Harry 但永远不会是 Harry。他缺少 Harry 的忧愁。

Louis 匆匆换上外衣奔向停车场。他尝试开向 Harry 家。他曾觉得 Harry 是那种可怕的知道你的地址后便会跑上门来的男孩，现在变成了他才是。但他在最后一个十字路口掉头，朝反方向他孤独的单身高级公寓驶去。

停车后，上楼前，他趴在方向盘上冷静，呼吸紧促，胸膛起伏过大。他差点就做了蠢事。不能，绝对不能，触发任何他与 Harry 的可能。Louis 要求他向自己保证。

回到公寓后他再洗了一次澡，用冰冷的水，为了冷静。然后他坐在阳台上独自喝了点酒，从冷静转到适宜入眠的半昏的状态。Louis 点燃一支烟，趴在阳台的栏杆上，他抓起小圆桌上的手机，拨通 Harry 的号码。

那边很快接通。Harry 没有与谁正在快乐。Louis 该高兴。但是他知道自己主动打电话给 Harry 的行动之下富藏多少对方完全懂得的潜在文本，不妙。

“Harry。”Louis 用他的名字问候。

Harry 也用同样的方式回应，“Louis。”

“你还没睡吗？”他在探查着 Harry 的夜晚。

“刚看完了一部电影。哦，对了，关于我说的那个蛋糕……”

“拜托了，下次请把它带到诊所给我。”

“……我本来想说请无视我的那条消息。因为你没回。”

“抱歉。我在忙。”

“我知道。你的约会怎样？”

“那不是一场约会。我们只是上床。”

听筒里只传来窸窸窣窣的声响，Louis猜想它们从刚播完电影的电视或电脑里传来。Harry 安静了一会儿，任由 Louis 面对这个空场，接着他深呼吸两声，支支吾吾，语速卡得比他平日的更慢，穿插太多的逗号，说，噢，对，现在也不早了，那，晚安，Louis，我下次会带蛋糕去诊所。

提出要再见的 Harry 没有立刻挂断电话，他再等一下，像是等 Louis，等不来，只好说：“那由我来挂断吧。”

听筒恢复宁静，像关闭了一个世界的入口。Louis 攥着手机愣在阳台，他想着 Harry 现在会干什么。在睡前回想那块蛋糕做法，还是钻到被子下手淫。他们本不必这样。Harry 应该在这里，使用 Louis 那宽敞得让一个人独自难以忍受的厨房，飘出窗户与阳台的烘焙香味让其他人嫉妒。Harry 也不必这样，手淫，他应该在这里，被 Louis 宠爱，和 Louis 享受彼此，面对 Harry，Louis 很可能要说出“你尝起来比那蛋糕还甜”这样的蠢话。

Harry 应该在 Louis 这里。

他也不该。

Louis 摁灭指间的烟，两指夹着酒杯返回居室。他走到厨房，酒杯放上料理台，那里本会有蛋糕的香味，他想。

* * *

**d**

他们都在猜测，Harry 是 Louis 的男友。包括与 Louis 私下关系较好的一些客户，进入问诊时间，他们坐在 Louis 对面，开口的第一句话是，Louis 我进来时遇到你的男朋友，他又带着蛋糕来了。

Louis 懒得去反驳。

Harry 做的蛋糕很多。他不止带来诊所一次。他像是要讨得诊所所有人的欢心，让 Louis 的助助理、负责接待的前台、处理档案的文员、甚至是专职安保与清洁的叔叔阿姨全都在 Louis 面前说他的好话。仿佛有一个〇到一百的度量表，Harry 努力朝“一百”的方向前进，似乎达到了满分，就像中学的长跑比赛拿第一名就会获得一双父母奖励的球鞋一样，那儿有什么 Louis 会赐予的奖励在等着他。但其实什么都不会有，他们两人心知肚明。

结束问诊，Louis 惯例走入隔壁休息室。Harry 窝在沙发上玩着手机等待，耳朵里塞着耳机，在看到 Louis 时他将耳机扯下。桌上的蛋糕和上周的不是一个花样。已经切好成块。

“Harry，你不必这样。这些蛋糕……”Louis 在 Harry 身边坐下，看到蛋糕旁还有一杯茶，冒着热气，Harry 算准了他结束工作的时间，“……还有茶。”

“你让我找点事情做，分散注意力。做蛋糕和泡茶——这些就是‘找点事情做’。”Harry 将耳机卷好后塞进他的背包外层，说。

_但是，天，你可以将蛋糕与茶分给别人，请别再给我了。_ Louis 想。

然而他从来没有哪一次拒绝 Harry 的蛋糕，如今也没有。Louis 咬下一口柔软的甜物，同时听 Harry 主动诉说他过去几日的情况。他自认比上周好了一点，他这周就只和别人做了一次，手淫次数也有减少，似乎做蛋糕真的有用。

Louis 想起互助小组的组织者和他说，最近一次的活动 Harry 没有出席。他想 Harry 因为自觉有好转、所以认为互助小组再无必要。这不对。他咽下咀嚼以后的蛋糕，说：“Harry，听说上次互助小组你没去。我认为你还是要参加。”

Harry 点头，没有掩饰什么，说：“我那天有约，所以没去。”

Louis 皱眉，他的怒气开始酝酿，不知道是因为 Harry 对自己的放纵，还是因为知道 Harry 和他人约会。

“你不应该放下对你有益的互助小组而跑去找别人打炮……”

而 Harry 打断他：“不是随便打炮。是约会，Louis。我遇到了一个人。”

他说得很轻，又很认真，一颗无声的炸弹在 Louis 面前爆破，火光闪得他一时恍惚。Harry 遇到了一个人，Harry 会有别人。Louis 没有考虑过的可能——即便他是那么想要，某种意义上，摆脱 Harry。

 _冷静。_ Louis 放下手中的钢叉，金属的冰冷贴在蛋糕的柔软旁。

“是怎样的人？”他问。

“啊——”Harry 稍稍挺直身板。他望着天花板，掰着手指头罗列他约会对象的特征，“一个男人，我们在商场洗手间遇见，二十七岁？好像是一名皮肤科医生。”

过度简单的描述所蕴含的信息量约等于无。但 Louis 心里咯噔一下，二十七岁，医生，这两点和二十六岁同为医生的他多么相似。他想如果他继续问，那位皮肤科医生的外貌，他是否会从 Harry 那儿得到“蓝色眼睛、焦糖色头发、个子不高”的答案。

他希望是自己想多了，他希望那位皮肤科医生拥有棕色眼睛、黑色头发，以及比他高上一个头的身高。Louis 希望让他想太多的这两点只是巧合。

“所以你和这个医生……”Louis 重拿起叉子，金属划在瓷碟上发出刺耳响声，“……想要发展稳定的关系吗？”

Harry 没有点头也没有摇头，他凝视叉子旁残缺的蛋糕，回答：“我不知道。我没告诉他我性瘾的事，他似乎觉得我只是简单地很饥渴。他喜欢在床上骂我淫荡，觉得那样能让我兴奋。或许他知道真相后会被我吓走呢？我不知道。

“但如果他没被吓跑，我们有可能的话……我想这是好事，Louis。”

叉子插入一小块蛋糕，但 Louis 没送到嘴边。贯穿蛋糕块的叉子在原处转圈，刺耳的声音又响起。

“嗯，是好事，Harry。”Louis 说。

那天和 Harry 分别后，Louis 再度找上了与 Harry 相似的男孩。他不太记得男孩的名字，是“Alfie”还是“Johnny”，他不记得，总之不会是“Harry”。他再把那视为一场约会，带男孩去餐厅与精品店，慷慨地承担一切账单，活跃得像要讨年轻男孩的欢心。

但是 Louis 仍然不与男孩过夜。他在完事后照旧迅速离开酒店，那样刻入习惯的做法提示他自己：这不是一场约会，你只是在可悲地与一个替代品上床，而明明你不需要去寻找替代品，你可以拥有你想要的他。

他开车回家，车头转进 Harry 所说的倒车困难的小巷。确实狭窄不便，Harry 没说假话。Louis 坐在车里等，他决定，如果能等来 Harry，他要跑上去对 Harry 说，就放下那位和你在约会的、你想要拥有的皮肤科医生吧，你应该拥有、你已经拥有的是我。

Louis 忘了自己等了多久。他看到酒醉回来的女孩在路灯下呕吐，看到趁着深夜车少抱上滑板滑马路的一对男孩，看到一头卷毛从他车边走过，他降下车窗准备叫住对方，却发现身形不对，那不是 Harry。

他想直接找上 Harry 的住处，却不知道 Harry 确切住在哪一户。Louis 想，或许那个比他晚来的皮肤科医生早已知道。他今晚等不来 Harry，或许是因为他和他的新爱人正在房间里寻欢作乐，或者在医生家那边。今夜 Harry 再无现身的可能，他是一错过就不可能再遇见的辛德瑞拉。

倒车出去的确有些困难，耗了 Louis 一些时间。他苦恼着同时期待着，被拖延的这段时间里会不会有惊喜。车头成功转向大路，却仍然没有惊喜。

Louis 仍然一个人靠在公寓阳台上抽烟，仍旧掏出手机，却没有打给 Harry，也没有任何给 Harry 的简讯。他联系今晚和他上床的男孩，在他手机里的备注是“E”，看来他不叫“Alfie”也不叫“Johnny”，他真的记不得男孩的名字，虽然每次男孩高潮时都清晰地喊着 Louis 的名字。那么不对等。

他问记不得名字的男孩，你会做蛋糕吗。回复来得迟，男孩说他还正在酒店里想着 Louis 自慰，床单上还有 Louis 的味道。蛋糕？我不会，我连茶都泡得很烂，但是我可以为你学学，这位性感的医生。

所以，Louis 带男孩去买烘焙要用的工具。购物车与信用卡的账单毫无必要地为一位他只是用来打炮的男孩堆积出显眼的小山。结账后，他和男孩抱着满怀的厨具与食材走到车后箱，男孩说他做出来蛋糕说不定会让 Louis 拉肚，Louis 笑笑，说没事，他通讯录里消化科的医生很多，他们随时可以帮忙。

或许他们在别人眼里是情侣一对。Louis 想，曾经他和 Harry 在他人眼里也宛若情侣。如果他面前的人是 Harry，他不需要讲这样“我的蛋糕会让你拉肚”的玩笑——因为 Harry 的蛋糕永远不会让 Louis 拉肚——也能将 Louis 逗笑，他想光是 Harry 站在他敞开的车后箱前、往那里塞从超市买来的一箱箱食材、饮料、日用品，这样温馨的画面……不，仅仅是 Harry 站在他面前，就是这样，就能让 Louis 微笑。

确实，他们像情侣一对，所以，那让 Harry 误解。他是那么巧合地正好与同学来买派对用的啤酒，那么巧合地要走过 Louis 的车才能到达他们占有的停车位。现在 Harry 站在了 Louis 面前，Louis 却无法微笑。他看到 Harry 贴在啤酒纸箱旁的指甲残酷地在那里划下一道深刻的印痕。忍耐的标志。Harry 说他该走了，派对在等，见到你真好，Louis，还有你的，男朋友。

Louis 想要拦住 Harry，告诉他真相。男孩不是他的男友，他甚至懒得去记住男孩的名字。但是你，在见到你胸口的名牌那一刻我就记得了你的名字，仿佛“Harry”这个名字是为你诞生。但是，Louis 也知道，没有悦耳的真相在等着被揭晓，他爱上谁，他逃避谁，他寻找谁作为谁的替代品，他想要将替代品打造成原件的模样以满足他的欲望——这并不是什么值得被说出口的可怜真相。何况 Harry 有了新的人，另一个医生，你在想着 Harry 时他或许在和另一个医生做爱，Louis 要自己不断记起这个事实，如此他才能减轻对自我的忏悔。他告诉自己，Harry 也有一部分的错，所以你不该对这个犯错的人澄清什么。

他放 Harry 离开，看他头也不回地走到停车场的另一侧。坐上驾驶位时 Louis 拿出静音的手机，查阅是否有新消息或未接来电。一封助理发来的关于工作的邮件，还有一条新讯息，来自 Harry：“我向他坦白了。我们分手了。我现在被叫去一个派对，我不想去。我觉得有点要发作。我想做蛋糕给你吃。”到达时间二十分钟前。

Louis 知道他拥有过 Harry。他或许要失去 Harry 了。

* * *

**e**

他想互助小组的组织者或许好奇，也或许会厌烦，为什么 Louis 会如此关注一个再普通不过的参与者。Louis 今天又拨打了组织者的电话，Harry 有参加吗，答案仍然是“没有”。

Harry 也没有再去 Louis 的诊所。某天 Louis 结束一天的工作后，习惯性走入休息室，没有蜷在沙发上的卷毛，也没有蛋糕与茶，Louis 才意识到这里不再会有 Harry。

他们没有再联系。如果，除却 Louis 和男孩在停车场被 Harry 撞见的那天、Harry 和皮肤科医生分手的那天、Harry 在性瘾发作时想要做蛋糕给他吃的那天，除却这一天的尾声不算的话。那天 Louis 放男孩在对方家下车，抱着一车愚蠢的食材和厨具回自己家。他等着那一袋食材腐烂，他没有精力在乎。他给 Harry 传讯息，最后的试探，“我很抱歉”，Louis 不知道自己在抱歉什么，或说他对 Harry 该抱歉的太多，汇聚着星云般的一团，他不知道一次抱歉要针对哪一个错误。

Louis 喝着 Harry 给的麦卡伦在阳台等，琥珀色的酒让他头昏，也让微醉的他想起 Harry 的颜色相近的头发。他快要倒在小桌上入睡时，手机轻盈一响，收到了 Harry 的回复：“我没法再忍受了。我想我们不该再见面，Louis。”

从那到现在过了近一个月。Louis 没有任何认识 Harry 的朋友，他无法间接得知 Harry 的近况。他也没有再出席性瘾互助小组，而是推荐了一位学生时期的同学代替。互助小组的组织者是将他与 Harry 联结起来的唯一一个点，但打听太多会引起怀疑，以及 Louis 不想触发的可能会干扰 Harry 生活的绯闻，所以每一次他只是询问 Harry 有没有缺席。

而他还想知道 Harry 有没有新的性瘾医生，有没有控制住他的性瘾，有没有跑去和陌生人不安全地混在一起，有没有再找上那位皮肤科医生。噢，对，Louis 记起 Harry 的“我们分手了”以前是一句“我向他坦白了”，他现在会不会再次恨透了这东西让他无法拥有正常生活，会不会难过，会不会崩溃。Louis 现在应该关注 Harry 的心理健康。

Louis 知道更危险的可能是自残与自杀。他推掉第二天的所有预约，打车到 Harry 家附近。他仍然不知道 Harry 家确切在何处，只能在最近的咖啡馆里耐心观察、等待。九点钟，他看 Harry 出了门，背着背包，神态平静，脖子上没有吻痕，手臂上没有刀伤，只是多了新的纹身。Louis 想有可能 Harry 利用纹身的疼痛来替代刀子的疼痛——无论如何，至少没有更糟糕的事发生。Louis 在咖啡馆窗边坐了一天，直到晚上九点半看到 Harry 独自回家、走上楼梯、一扇原本漆黑的窗被室内灯光点亮，Louis 才疲惫地离开。现在他知道了 Harry 一切正常，也知道了 Harry 家的位置，但再也没有敲响 Harry 家门的机会与可能。

Louis 仍然会去找互利朋友们做爱，他性交的频率开始上升，甚至他对待床友的方式偶尔会变得野蛮。他总要别人给他会引发剧烈干呕的深喉，和男人肛交时他忘记放润滑剂，撑开女人的阴唇后他猛地就捅到最深。Tomlinson 医生，你将我操得很爽，这是非常好的高潮，但太疼，我觉得你不对劲。他用肉体的发泄去疏通情感上的堵塞，非常危险，身为性瘾医生的 Louis 知道，但他无法停止。他现在走在钢索上，看何时会坠下去。如果有什么制止他继续腐烂的方法，那么就是要放下和 Harry 有关的一切，抹去它们的痕迹。

而 Harry 是个噩梦般的美梦，或，还是美梦般的噩梦？Louis 混淆不清。总之 Harry 已经成了一个无法再去追寻的梦，过于清晰的梦，分解成无数真实的碎片洒落在 Louis 周身：威士忌，蛋糕，茶，车，诊所，休息室，“Harry”这个名字，公寓楼下，所有 Louis 的烟，所有棕褐色的卷发，所有他们拥抱时夹在皮肤间的衣物，所有 Harry 其实未曾触及但在 Louis 的思维中已假想他触及过的床单。整个公寓，整个曼彻斯特，整个世界是 Louis 逃不出的一场无限延伸的梦。

一天，Louis 终于得知了 Harry 的近况。

“你的小男友昨晚出现在一场性交狂欢 上，我看到他了，Louis。他玩得很野，最后又蹲在浴室里哭，纸巾还是我递的。我觉得他情况不好，你应该管管他，Louis。”

知道 Harry 和 Harry 的蛋糕的客户在问诊时叮嘱 Louis。

正在纸上写字的 Louis 手部一抖，沉重的钢笔摔落在白色纸张上，黑色飞溅墨渍制造出他心慌的痕迹。

但是，Louis 却说：“我没有义务管他。他也……和我没有关系。”

他的客户察觉到 Harry 和他的蛋糕在近日的缺席，察觉到他们两人间的不对劲，没有多问，只是喝了一口茶，挑起眉毛。

下班回家后 Louis 抽掉了一整包烟。他必须要去管 Harry。不行，他不能管 Harry，不能再触及 Harry 周身的空气。他应该现在叫谁出来做爱，用这种方式忘掉今天所得知的 Harry 昨夜的情况：他去了一场狂欢派对，玩得大胆。 

但最重要的是，Harry 哭了。

Louis 知道任何肉体的交欢并不会让他对 Harry 的牵挂有改善。他根本无法忘记。他只能抽烟，还有威士忌，一晚上耗去了近一瓶，他的身体在发出嚎叫。

在阳台上，他面对着 Harry 家所在的方向，琢磨 Harry 现在是否在哭，Harry 未来还要因他的瘾症而掉多少次泪，Harry 是否会走出来、变好，还是他会变得更糟糕。他会不会哪天从哪里听到消息，或是整个城市都在流传的新闻，听说了吗，有个叫 Harry 的男人受性瘾折磨好久以后自己选择离开了，真是可怜，不过怎么会有性瘾呢，真是自己放纵自己太多了吧，他像个荡妇一般算了我还是不要同情。

喝醉的 Louis 趴在阳台的小桌上睡着。不知何时开始飘飞的夜雨打醒了他。Louis 动作缓慢且狼狈地收拾烟灰缸与酒杯，还有余量不多的酒瓶。不知道雨水有没有落入瓶中。

走到厨房前要先穿过客厅。在那里响起了来自公寓保安的来电。对方说楼下正站着一位名叫 Harry Styles 的男士，他想见你，Louis Tomlinson 先生。

Louis 没有让对方直接放 Harry 通行。他披上披肩，蹬上乐福鞋，步入电梯。二十层到地面需要多久，那是他走入不可回头的深渊的倒计时。

Harry 站在公寓大厅等他。他什么也没有带来，没有蛋糕，没有酒，两手空空，垂在两腿侧部。他的白色 T 恤被户外的雨水打湿，紧贴着皮肤展示着他藏在里面的纹身。他的脸蛋上也有着雨水的痕迹。

他听到电梯门开启的声音，看到 Louis 踏出电梯、站在门口，不需要 Louis 的一句呼唤就跟了过去。

等到 Louis 摁了“20”、向后走两步，和 Harry 并肩靠在电梯壁旁，Harry 才开口说：“虽然我说我们不应该再见面，但……”

他没说完。Louis 等了很久，电梯快接近二十层，也没等来 Harry 的后半句。到达他家了，电梯门打开，Harry 还是沉默，Louis 转头去看，他看到 Harry 的眼泪从眼眶里夺出，顺着柔软的脸蛋往下滑，他才注意到 Harry 的眼圈发红，刚才爬在他脸上的不仅是雨痕。

电梯门开了又关，将两人重关回窄小的空间。

终于，Harry 再度开口，将他的话说完。

“……我只是不能忍受，Louis，你明明喜欢我，可以……拥有我，然而你要去找一个和我相似的人。只是因为我是性瘾者。而这么讽刺，你却是医生。

“难道我不会和正常人一样，有自己的意志，知道我对喜欢的人的欲望，是出于情感，而不是这该死的难以控制的性瘾吗？难道我就不能像正常人一样……被你所爱吗？

“我是正常的，还是不正常的，无论如何，我都是一个 _人_ 。Louis，首先把我当作一个人来看待吧。如果你对我有感觉，忘掉那些界定的标准，抛掉那些制约我们的框架。我只是想要当一个去爱和被爱的人而已。

“我知道你也是。你明明也是啊，Louis。”

他不会再让 Harry 做主动的那一个。Louis 扯低 Harry 的 T 恤，他边说“是，我是”，边揉着那头半湿的卷毛，嘴唇凑到 Harry 的面颊旁亲吻他挂泪的睫毛，在 Harry 打响第一个哭嗝前吻他的嘴唇。

他们做爱，刚开始用 Louis 已逐渐陌生的温柔的方式，那是他久违的与他所在乎的肉体肌肤相贴的时刻。Harry 前一天参加狂欢派对的痕迹还在那里，他的后穴呈一条细长的线状——过度使用的标志。Louis 看着那儿，半是不快，半是后悔，他明明有能力去阻止一切，不让 Harry 被别人触碰，不让别人放纵 Harry 的痛苦，不让 Harry 因为性而掉泪，而是让 Harry 享受性爱的本质愉悦、被爱所笼罩的肉欲，留 Harry 在他身边，安安全全。

他的阴茎碾过 Harry 的前列腺，刺激出透明的前列腺液，它们滴落在 Harry 腹部新鲜的纹身上，沿着叶子的纹路与腹股沟的沟壑下滑，滑回 Harry 的腿根。Louis 看仰躺的 Harry 舒服得流出无法控抑制的眼泪，咬着他阴茎的肉穴缩得很紧，而 Harry 仍然在催“快一点，Lou”。他想起 Harry 说过，他的前约会对象皮肤科医生在床上喜欢骂他淫荡，Louis 多么也想对 Harry 施加同样的评价，那是一种再常规不过的床单上的情趣。但他想起 Harry 最初在酒吧说的，他并不觉得自己放荡，他无法控制，他受困于此，他昨夜去参加狂欢派对大概率都不是内心本意，而是身体在驱动一切。

但是 Harry 说，先抛弃他的其他属性与身份，把他当作一个人来看待。Louis 想，Harry 还是会喜欢这个吧。他的手指滑过 Harry 的乳头，短暂圈住 Harry 的脖颈，往上走塞进 Harry 的嘴唇。Louis 身子前倾，俯身在 Harry 左耳旁，他要求 Harry 要乖，就只能在他的床上淫荡，像现在这样，他会给 Harry 最好的，不要去找别人，不能去找别人，否则我会把你拖回到这里，告诉你的身体和你的精神究竟该因为谁、只能因为谁而高潮。

紧缠着性器的肉穴被他的言语刺激得又猛地收紧，Harry 敞开的双腿绕上 Louis 的身体，像野生的野蛮的永不止息的攀爬在外墙上的植物，牢牢套着 Louis。他对 Louis 说好，但问题在于你，Louis，你不要再放我走、任由我像昨晚那样跑去和几十个陌生男人放纵。他讲到这里时被 Louis 狠狠掐了龟头，Louis 的阴茎报复性地退至 Harry 的穴口，只留顶端微微撑开一点。他说 Harry Styles，你真是个坏男孩，但是我会让你变好，你会变成我的好男孩。说完他再次把阴茎完全顶入 Harry 的身体。他听 Harry 尖叫，快速的摩擦使得润滑剂从 Harry 的穴口被挤出，在高声的叫喊和喘息中夹着破碎的一句“当然，我会是你的好男孩，Louis”。

他不让 Harry 触碰阴茎，仅靠着后穴的抽插将 Harry 送上高潮。Louis 的手指蘸取 Harry 小腹的精液，再将手指塞入 Harry 的嘴中，等到 Harry 的舌头将它们舔舐足够、卷走 Louis 手上所有他自己的精液时，Louis 身子压上去同 Harry 接吻，同时他动着腰加速在 Harry 体内的抽插。他边弯腰品尝着 Harry 的精液，边在 Harry 体内、安全套里射出自己的精液，阴茎猛力地顶入 Harry 的后穴，填满。Louis 久久地保持着这个姿势，直到身体因为高潮而痉挛的 Harry 逐渐恢复平静，他才退出 Harry 的身体，摘下安全套，打结丢弃后爬回 Harry 的身边。

四肢修长的 Harry 要努力缩成一团才能卷进 Louis 的怀里。他的额头抵着 Louis 的胸口，说那是他最好的一次性爱，不仅因为最好的一次高潮，还因为，Louis，你让我感到安全，让我不必害怕在高潮以后会哭会自我厌恶。我对你的欲望出于感情而不是性瘾，我知道，我就是知道，你相信我吧。相信我能变好、不用顾虑每一次性爱。你会让我变好，你不会再躲开，对吧？

他说 Louis 让他不必害怕高潮以后会哭，而 Harry 仍然掉起了眼泪，温暖的泪珠砸上 Louis 的胸膛。Harry 好年轻，仍然这么容易因为一点刺激而掉泪——可以因为脆弱而落泪，也可以因为现在使他措手不及的幸福所以痛哭。Louis 捧起 Harry 的脸，吻走他脸颊与睫毛上的泪珠，说，这是最后一次了，Harry，我、我们两人会让你变好，你一定会彻底抛掉它，该死的性瘾，然后做自由去爱与被爱的人，不再受任何束缚。

Louis 想，他要在 Harry 身边，让 Harry 变好。即使这有可能是一条错路，即使身为医生的他不该放任性瘾者在这里的任何追求，即使这可能是一场失败与毁灭。但雪崩来临前他曾牵过 Harry 的手，确认过 Harry 的温度，容许 Harry 在 Louis 所能掌控的范围内能够勇敢地去爱与被爱，确认过他自己同 Harry 一样也是想要去爱与被爱的人，确认过他爱的人，确认过他仍旧追寻着他逃避、他不屑的爱。不，他一定可以让 Harry 变好。他一定能够让 Harry 变好。Louis 搂紧怀里逐渐平复哭声的 Harry，他相信，他一定。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然对自己说要休息一段时间但还是写了新的 Larry，还，那，么，长——  
> 我真的不知道我在写什么。这个故事烂尾了，但是真的很难结束。我甚至觉得最后一部分床戏应当删除，朋友作证今天凌晨一点我在桌前疯狂纠结该怎么写这部分床戏、删删改改、“你像疯狂凑最低字数的大学生”。  
> 读完两万多字的烂故事真是不容易，你很厉害，谢谢你。如果你喜欢，该谢谢提出这个想法的小茗。  
> 虽然氛围不对，但我写完后一直想听《Through the Dark》：“When the night is coming down, we will find a way through the dark.”
> 
> :)


End file.
